Most audio system speakers are incapable of extended outdoor use and are neither waterproof, nor, aesthetically speaking, do they blend with the outdoor landscaping of the area of use.
Attempts have been made to create a simulated speaker enclosure or, to create an outdoor speaker per se capable of withstanding adverse weather such as rain or snow and permitting the outdoor speaker to be used under conditions of both high temperature and low temperature. Such attempts have included integrating the audio system speaker or cabinet into simulated components of the landscaping, existing outdoor structures as well as weatherproofing both the speaker components and the speaker cabinet housing those components. Representative patents directed to such attempts are as follows:
______________________________________ 1,687,293 J. W. H. Hanley October 9, 1928 RADIO LOUD SPEAKER 1,707,686 R. H. Seer April 2, 1929 COMBINATION RADIO SPEAKER AND ELECTRIC LIGHT FIXTURE 1,866,913 W. C. Stenger July 12, 1932 SOUND DELIVERY CONSTRUCTION 3,026,956 H. L. Wilber March 27, 1962 DETACHABLE SPHERICAL LOUDSPEAKER ENCLOSURE 3,256,953 J. J. Rimi June 21, 1966 MUSICAL FLOWER POT 3,750,838 John David Pyle. Jr. August 7, 1973 CONCRETE RESONANT CONE SPEAKER SYSTEM 4,063,387 Thomas R. Mitchell December 20, 1977 HANGING PLANTER POT SPEAKER ENCLOSURE 4,082,159 Frank Petty April 4, 1978 CERAMIC SPEAKER ENCLOSURE 4,109,983 Shouzo Kinoshita August 29, 1978 SPEAKER CABINET 4,219,099 Bernard Sacks August 26, 1980 ACOUSTIC REPRODUCTION TRANSDUCER ENCLOSURE ______________________________________
While such speakers and speaker enclosures have satisfied certain needs, they have not satisfied all and the speaker cabinets or enclosures neither blend into the landscaping, nor are the speaker system assemblies including the cabinet or enclosure capable of withstanding adverse weather while at the same time insuring that the audio characteristics of the speakers are not adversely affected by the structural make-up and form of the speaker enclosure or cabinet.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved, speaker assembly and its method of manufacture which is adaptable to a variety of molds and mold making processes, which creates a speaker enclosure or cabinet simulating a natural rock or stone, which cabinet or enclosure is adapted to the electronics components for a variety of speaker systems, and which may readily mount, via preformed apertures, speakers, television cameras, alarm systems, intruder repelling devices (field generators) or the like and in which, the speaker enclosure is environmentally decorative.